Rilux
"The Rilux are easy to remove, but be on your guard. They will learn from their weaknesses and become stronger." Anthony's Log '' ''(Pronunciation: R'a'i-Lux; the a is silent) Rilux are a deadly race that live to destroy and breed going from planet to planet, taking everything they can get their claws into to evolve, weather it means killing thousands of alien and humans alike. The Rilux are capable of evolving furthur and possibly the most quickest to change known to man. History Background Like bees in a hive, the rilux serve a queen and only do what the queen tells them to do. The rilux are like a raging storm just waiting to rage over the galaxy. However some rilux are capable of changing and soon gain the abilility of speech. They can also change their gentic code to adapt into different envroniments. Rilux Saga Rise of the Zentinals Personality and Traits Adapting The rilux have a speical abililty to adapt or change in their surroundings and even some attacks from various aliens. They can also change their skin in envioronments to fit within either envioronments they appear in. How they change is clearly unknown, however Yakuza may be the answer to knowing on how the rilux change and can even handle some weapons Scanning Information Army Soldier Logs "The Rilux are a special race that it is said they can evolve quickly and infest special beings to change. They are currently trying to evolve to become us, Human beings. I fear the most for our planet and future, there are so many of them its like something out of a horror flim! We've done all we can to contain them but they cannot be stopped, its like a pleg...an illness that has gone out of control. Please help, we are in grave danger!" ''- Log I of Eien Gen of the Army'' Normal scan Game Comic Human captivity The Rilux held in captivity are for testing Human base weapons and to study on how they act. However the rilux don't like being in captivity, they look to study the patterns of Humans when they see them through the glass, this only proves they have intellience, which is why they try attacking in all diferent sides of the room they are held in. Rilux seem to only react when they are going into testing and blood samples. They soon connect with Yakuza to relese them. Special Abilities absorbing life energy Elbow blades/ Organic Arm cannon The blades on their elbows are used as a close combat of attcking. They can also generate heat from the blade to make an energy blade, very simliar to an Antarian with their energy blades. Organic Arm Cannon: Under their skin the rilux can shoot a projectile laser from their arm above their wrist and shoot a laser from it that can burn through iron. Acid Adapting to other environments Strength(s) Pyshical Strength Absorbing life energy Weakness(s) Cryokinetic Attacks Pyrokinesis Plasma Beam Energy Blades FireArms Gallery Gunma biopcalypse- rilux saga.png|Rilux- redesigned- comic cover artwork 2015 rilux- art.png|rilux artwork the rilux.png|the rilux (gunma game, comic, scene, ect) rilux sprite- edit.png|rilux sprite- edited from a real sprite gunma anime-screenshot- Rilux- appearance.png|gunma anime- scene- rilux appearance Gunma- training screenshot.png|Fake rilux are green and blue for the simulation Gunma game screenshot- training session.png|Rilux are blue and green gunma anime-screenshot- Rilux- appearance 2.png|gunma anime- rilux's appearance (redesigned ) Gunma Comic and Anime Gunma (Game) Role Special Rilux Trivia *''The rilux are quite smart and know how to navagate around sectors, planets, and space stations'' *''They are the main threat to the entire galaxy and systems'' *''The rilux are linked to the Rilux Hive-Mind and can transform rather quickly'' *''They are Tobias's immortal foe'' *''The Rilux look to have some type of intellgence'' *''There are very special rilux like Yakuza that are much more advance, making it stand in the rankings of mutation, its in the same family as the Neo Elite, Yakuza, Rilux Commander, and the Rilux Queen It is known as Rilux Alpha '' *''The rilux's design are very simlair in design of Area 51 's Kronn Hunter '' *''They are also known as red creatures'' External Links Category:Alien Category:SonicKnucklesFan92 FC's Category:Male Category:Males Category:Unknown Creature Category:Human Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Powers Category:Gunma Characters Category:Enemy Category:Enemies Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Alien Category:Born from a different planet Category:Transformation Category:Riluxious species Category:Gailax L-67 Category:Corrupted Category:Predators Category:Alien races Category:Power hungry Category:Mutation Category:Evil Category:Reoccurring characters